


Quarantine in the Bunker

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Forehead Kisses, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hellhounds, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean gets bit by a rabid hellhound and is forced into quarantine in the bunker for two weeks. He's stuck by himself with only Cas for company. Cas, the angel Dean's been harboring a secret crush on for years. Will Dean ever admit his feelings to the angel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Quarantine in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Writer's Month 2020. The prompt for today was quarantine.

“Sam, you’re joking right! You’re seriously gonna lock me up in the bunker for two weeks? Where are you gonna go? What are you gonna do while I’m stuck in here? Dude, I’m gonna go stir crazy being locked in there by myself!” Dean was furious as he shouted from inside the magical bubble Rowena had placed him in.

“Well, if you had waited like Cas and I told you, you wouldn’t have been bitten by a rabid hellhound and wouldn’t be forced to quarantine yourself for two weeks.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s impatience and stubbornness.

“We can’t risk locking you up in a hotel for two weeks. If you do have anything, you could spread it to innocent bystanders. The bunker is the only place that you wouldn’t have to worry about potentially infecting somebody. While you’re stuck in the bunker, Ro and I are going to look for a spell to stop this rabies outbreak amongst the hellhounds,” Sam explained.

“At least you’ll have company,” Dean shouted.

“I could stay with you, if you’d like,” Cas offered. Three sets of eyes landed on the angel. Cas shrugged, unperturbed by the attention. “I’m an angel, we are immune to any disease known to man, animal, or monster. Dean won’t have to worry about infecting me.”

“Ok, so that pretty much takes care of everything. Cas can make supply runs or whatnot since he won’t be able to pass anything on. Dean will stay in the bunker for a couple weeks, and Ro and I will figure out a spell to get rid of this outbreak. Anybody have any questions?” Sam looked from Rowena to Cas to Dean.

Dean grumbled under his breath but finally said, “I guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Sam gave an emphatic shake of his head. “Fine, alright, give me the keys to Baby, and Cas and I will head back to the bunker.”

“Dude, no! I don’t want your germs getting on the car we all have to ride in,” Sam exclaimed.

“Well, how the hell are we going to get back to the bunker?” Dean hollered.

Cas stalked forward, walking through the bubble Dean was in, and raised two fingers to the hunter’s forehead. Dean blinked, and the next instant he and Cas were standing in the middle of the bunker’s kitchen. Dean shook his head, hating when Cas flew them places. “Man, Cas, I told you to give me a warning when you were gonna fly us places. Ughh, I’m not gonna poop for a week now,” Dean grumbled as he walked to the fridge.

Dean paused and breathed through his teeth. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, his injuries were making themselves known. Immediately Cas was beside him. “Dean, are you ok?”

Dean looked at his leg. His jeans were torn in multiple places and he could just make out the gouges in his calf from where the hellhound had grabbed him. “Damn leg hurts like a bitch.”

“I can heal you if you want.” Cas was offering but Dean could hear the pleading in his tone.

Dean sighed; he normally didn’t want Cas to heal him because he felt after everything he had done, Dean deserved to suffer through his wounds. But he also knew how much it hurt Cas to see him suffer. “Yeah, alright buddy. You can heal me.”

Cas’ shoulders sagged with relief. He reached out and touched Dean’s forehead with two fingers. Dean barely managed to contain the moan of appreciation at no longer feeling his calf pulsating with pain. He stretched his leg, making sure there was no damage left unhealed.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

He passed one to Cas as they took a seat at the counter. “I’m sorry, Dean, for flying us here, but there was no other way to get back to the bunker. I hope you’re not too upset.”

Dean took a sip of his beer before saying, “Nah, it’s fine Cas. So, how likely is it that I have some crazy virus that’s gonna make me sick or whatever?”

“Well, I’ve never heard of a rabid hellhound, so I can’t be for certain. People can contract rabies from normal animals, but I don’t know if it’s the same with a monster such as a hellhound. Maybe hellhounds could only infect other monsters.” Cas sighed. “We are just going to have to wait and see. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful.”

Dean stood to his feet and threw his empty bottle in the garbage. He squeezed Cas’ shoulder as he walked by. “It’s not your fault, buddy. I should have waited, but we all know waiting isn’t my thing. We’ll deal with it like we deal with everything else. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Dean looked at his clothes and grimaced. “I think it’s gonna take an hour to get all the hellhound guts off of me.”

“Is there anything I can do while you shower?”

“Wanna see what we got in the cabinets and stuff? I could make you a list for a quick supply run if you’re willing to go,” Dean said.

“I have no problem going on a supply run. I’ll take stock of what we have. Go shower.” It was a clear dismissal, so Dean walked off without being told twice.

A few hours later, Dean was standing at the stove cooking a steak in a cast iron skillet while a baked potato was cooking in the oven. Cas sat at the counter, watching Dean with a keen eye. Dean had offered to cook the angel food, but Cas denied, saying all he tasted was molecules.

“What are we going to do tonight? Movie marathon?” Dean asked as he flipped the steak over.

“Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Dean,” Cas replied.

“Movie marathon it is! I’m thinking Star Wars. How does that sound?”

“It’s better than another western movie,” Castiel deadpanned.

“My westerns are awesome! You’ve seen over half of them so they can’t be that bad,” Dean said as he pulled the potato from the oven.

“I’ve seen so many because you insist on making me watch them with you.” Cas took a sip of the whiskey in his glass.

“You don’t have to watch them if you don’t want to. It’s not like I’m forcing you,” Dean said gruffly as he pulled the steak from the skillet and set it on his plate.

“I enjoy spending time with you even if the entertainment is, uh, subpar.” Cas smirked at the glare Dean shot him.

Dean set the plate on the table before grabbing butter, cheese, steak sauce, and silverware. “Ok, so when Sam and I are sleeping, what do you watch on Netflix besides Orange is the New Black.”

Cas emptied his glass and poured another shot. “Nature documentaries mostly. After being alive for billions of years, I’ve found nature to be the most beautiful creation of all. And paleontology documentaries. It’s quite amusing to see how wrong scientists are about some of their best proved theories. They think that there’s a reason behind everything but that’s not always the case.”

Dean stuffed a piece of steak into his mouth and moaned. “Give me an example.”

“Do you know what a Spinosaurus is?”

“That dino from the third Jurassic Park that killed the t-rex? The one with the big sail on its back?” Dean asked as he washed his food down with beer.

Castiel nodded. “That would be the one. Scientists have spent decades trying to figure out what the sail is for.”

“Last I heard, there were like three major theories. The sail was to attract a mate, it was used to keep the animal cool, and the last was that it could have been used to store fat,” Dean listed as he took a bite of the potato.

Cas titled his head. “You know, all the crap you give Sam about being a nerd is quite unfounded. I think you might be the bigger one.”

Dean glared. “What, I like to read. Besides, giant man-eating reptiles are awesome.”

“They were something spectacular. They weren’t the bloodthirsty killers that humanity pinned them to be. They were like any other creature; they did what they had to survive. Carnivores have to eat meat; they don’t have a choice but to kill for survival. Anyway, I don’t foresee any scientist ever figuring out the real reason for the sail,” Cas said with a smirk.

“Yeah, and what’s that?”

Cas chuckled as he said, “Gabriel thought it would be cool to see a dinosaur walking around with a giant bright colored sail. The sail actually served no purpose whatsoever. It was all because my brother was bored.”

Dean snorted. “That sounds like Gabe for sure. I think you’re right, what sane scientist would suggest the sail was designed by an archangel because he got bored one lazy afternoon?”

“If they ever did, they would lose their accreditation quicker than a demon smoking out of their meat suit.” Cas grinned as he took a sip of whiskey.

Once dinner was finished, they spent the rest of the evening in the Dean cave watching dinosaur documentaries of all things. Dean had never been so amused before. Listening to Cas’ commentary about how wrong the scientists were was the most entertaining thing Dean had heard in years. Around one in the morning, Dean crawled into bed and slid into a peaceful sleep.

The first week of quarantine wasn’t as bad as Dean thought. It gave him time to clean all the weapons in the bunker which was no small feat. Cas kept him company and between the two of them, they managed to clean and catalog over two hundred guns, knives, and other weapons in four days. After all the weapons were clean, Dean spent a few days lounging on the couch in the Dean Cave watching all manner of shows and movies. Most of the time Cas joined him.

When they first started watching, Dean and Cas were on opposite ends of the couch. Now, three days later, they were sitting side by side with their thighs touching. Every time Dean laughed or reached for his beer, he felt his jean clad leg slide against Cas’. He fought to keep himself from blushing at the intimacy.

It was after dinner and they were watching some stupid rom com Cas had picked out. The angel found it endearing how clueless the two leads where when everybody around them knew how in love they were. Dean frowned, thinking back to a conversation he and Sam had a few weeks ago.

_ “Are you ever going to tell Cas how you really feel?” Sam asked, annoyed at his brother. _

_ Dean forced his eyes away from Cas’ trench coat clad form. “What are you talking about?” _

_ Sam gave Dean one of his classic bitch faces. “Dean, besides you and Cas, everybody knows how you feel for one another. Why don’t you two just admit it?” _

_ Dean looked away from Sam. “I can’t.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “I can’t lose him, Sam.” Dean sighed heavily and scrubbed at his face. “Look, Cas is my best friend and I need him as much as I need you. If I told him the truth and he-he doesn’t feel the same way, I couldn’t handle losing him.” _

_ Sam was proud of his brother for actually admitting how he felt. He decided teasing Dean wasn’t a good idea. “You know, he feels the same way. He always watches you when you aren’t looking. You wouldn’t lose him if you told him the truth.” _

_ Dean shook his head. “I can’t risk that.” _

Dean was broken from his thoughts by a hand shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes as he stared at Cas. “What, sorry, zoned out for a minute.”

“I was saying the movie is over. Did you want to watch another one or are you going to bed?” Cas looked at him with his signature head tilt.

“Uh, I think I’m gonna turn in for the night. I’m suddenly really tired.” Dean stood to his feet, wanting to put as much distance between him and Cas as possible. “I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.”

Dean hurried to his room, ignoring the confused look from Cas. He looked at his clock and was surprised at the time. It wasn’t even midnight yet; no wonder Cas was staring at him. Dean collapsed on his bed and tried to handle his racing thoughts.

He had been in love with Cas for years now. If he was honest with himself, he had fallen for the dorky angel from the minute Cas threw the barn doors open and walked straight to Dean, completely oblivious to the multiple bullet holes in his vessel. From the start, Cas never put up with Dean’s shit and had always come when Dean called.

“How bad I wanna call for you now,” Dean whispered. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek at the knowledge that he and Cas would never be anything besides friends. “I love you, Cas. I just wish I could say it to your face.”

“Why don’t you?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, and he felt his blood run cold. He looked up at Cas in terror. The angel was standing in the doorway staring at Dean. Dean jumped to his feet; his heart gripped by terror. “Cas, what are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you. You seemed very distracted during the movie and then you chose to go to bed hours before your normal bedtime,” Cas explained as he stalked forward.

Dean’s mouth gaped like a fish, trying to figure out something to say. His gaze locked with Cas’ sapphire one. He licked at his suddenly dry lips. “Cas, I-I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Cas stopped inches from Dean.

Dean turned his head away, unable to see the disgust that would appear in Cas’ eyes. “I was afraid. I didn’t want to lose my best friend. I know you don’t feel the same way and that you won’t want to stay now that you know how I feel.”

Dean was surprised when he felt a soft hand turn his head, forcing him to look back at Cas. He gasped when he saw love shining in Cas’ gaze. “Dean, I have no intention of leaving you, ever.” Cas moved closer into Dean’s personal space. “From the moment I pulled your soul from Hell, I have belonged to you. I didn’t understand those feelings then, but I do now. What I feel for you is more than just love. It’s passion and admiration and devotion. In my entire life, nobody has ever consumed as many of my thoughts as you have.”

“I was yours the moment you walked into that damn barn all those years ago,” Dean said before he slammed his mouth against Cas’.

The kiss was rough and dirty, filled with tongue and teeth. They were trying to make up for all the lost time in one single embrace. Cas’ hand gripped the short blonde hairs and angled Dean’s head so he could slot his mouth against the hunter’s even tighter. Their lips moved against each other as their tongues mapped out every inch of each other’s mouth.

Dean finally pulled away when he felt himself becoming lightheaded. He took in giant gulps of air, trying to get much needed oxygen back into his body. “Holy shit! That was a hell of a first kiss! Where’d you learn to do that?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’ve watched humanity for thousands of years, Dean. I’ve picked up a few things.”

“Yeah but watching it and actually doing it are two different things,” Dean teased.

“Dean, are you forgetting my time with April?”

“Ugh,” Dean sneered. “Don’t mention that bitch to me. It’s bad enough she was your first time but then she had to go and kill you, as well.”

“You know, I really wished she hadn’t been the first person I was with. There’s someone else I would have much rather it been,” Cas said softly.

Dean pulled back. “Oh, well, maybe you should tell them.”

Cas huffed. “Dean, it’s you. I would have much rather been with you.”

“Cas, don’t say that.” Dean turned away from the angel. “It just reminds me that it’s all my fault. You found solace in April because of me. Because… because I kicked you out of your home.”

Dean flinched when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “All of that is behind us. I have long since forgiven you for what happened. You did what you had to do to save Sam. I would never ask you to choose him over me. We could go back and forth all day about who’s to blame. I’m the reason the angels fell and couldn’t heal Sam in the first place. Just let it go, Dean.”

Dean turned around in Cas’ arms. He cupped the angel’s cheek as he stared into the blue eyes he had come to love. “I don’t know why you’re always so willing to forgive me, but I’m glad you do.”

“Well, we do share a more profound bond.” Cas leaned forward to place a much more tender kiss to Dean’s lips than their first. Dean whimpered at the gentleness of such a gesture. He leaned into Cas more heavily, and the angel held him easily.

When they broke apart, Dean looked at Cas dazedly. “Cas, where do we go from here?”

“I know where I’d like to go.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, where’s that?”

Instead of answering, Cas backed Dean up until his legs hit the bed. He pushed Dean onto the mattress and stood between the hunter’s legs. He stared at Dean with hunger burning in his eyes. “I always knew you would look good beneath me. How far will you let me go, my hunter?”

Without thinking, Dean answered, “As far as you want to go.”

Cas leaned his weight on Dean, so their bodies were lined up perfectly for Cas to slot his erection against Dean’s. “I want to own you in every way imaginable. Will you let me Dean?”

The hunter bared his throat to the angel. “Please, Cas, want that so bad. Want to feel you in me!”

Cas attached his lips to the column of Dean’s throat. He licked and nibbled at the exposed skin and relished in the moans he was pulling from Dean. Dean’s hands were clinging to Cas’ hips like they were a lifeline. Cas kissed down the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder. He sucked and nipped the skin until it turned a dark red and would leave a bruise behind. Cas pulled back to admire his work. “I like seeing my mark on you.”

Dean pulled Cas in for a heated kiss while their hips bucked against each other. “Cas, angel, wanna feel you. Want skin against skin,” Dean whined. In the blink of an eye, Dean and Cas were both nude. “Dude!”

“Sorry, but I’m too impatient for foreplay at this time. Next time, we can spend hours undressing and teasing each other. We’ve waited so long for this moment; I just want to be inside of you.” Cas smirked as he wrapped a hand around both their erections. Using a surge of grace to coat their cocks in lube, Cas started sliding his hand up and down.

“Geez! Don’t stop Cas,” Dean begged.

Cas covered Dean’s mouth with his own as he increased the pace of his stroking. He could feel Dean’s body tightening below him and just as the hunter was about to cum, Cas released both their cocks.

‘Shit! No, Cas, please!” Dean thrashed against the bed as he slowly came back from the precipice of orgasm. Dean was panting heavily as he stared at Cas with lust filled eyes. “Cas, babe, please, need you in me!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’m going to take care of you.” Cas peppered kisses across Dean’s nose and cheeks.

He used his grace to coat his fingers in lube before reaching between Dean’s legs and circling the tight entrance. He slowly slid one finger in, using his grace to make the intrusion painless for his hunter. Dean tightened around him as Cas started moving the single digit in and out.

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pumped himself. “Cas, more. I can take more.”

Cas grinned as he slid another finger into Dean’s slick entrance. After a few strokes, he spread his fingers apart, opening Dean up further. Dean moaned at the stretch and begged for more. Cas complied, thrusting a third finger into Dean’s tight channel. With a little more grace, Cas slid his fingers in easily, no resistance at all.

Dean was pumping his hand faster as he was getting close to orgasm again. “Cas, if you don’t get in me in the next five seconds, I’m gonna cum before you get the chance to be.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and stilled him. Dean’s hole tightened around Cas’ fingers as Dean thrashed his head at being denied his orgasm a second time. Dean looked at Cas with watery eyes. “Please, angel!”

Castiel wiped the tears out of Dean’s eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’ve been so good for me. You’re going to be rewarded, I promise.” Cas grabbed a pillow and pushed it underneath Dean’s lower back, exposing Dean’s hole even more.

Cas spread Dean’s legs open and positioned the tip of his cock at Dean’s hole. He pulled Dean down on his cock, spearing the hunter in one swift motion. Cas moaned as his cock was enveloped in tight, slick heat. He scooped Dean’s legs in his arms and started a fast pace. Cas buried himself to the hilt with every stroke, brushing against Dean’s prostate every time.

Dean watched Cas with half lidded eyes as he felt his arousal building. Every thrust of Cas’ cock sent sparks of pleasure through his veins. He had the sheets bunched in his fists as Cas claimed his body for his own. He couldn’t contain the moans and grunts that were punched out of his mouth. “Cas, close, please, can I cum?”

Cas pulled Dean even closer as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He dropped one of Dean’s legs to wrap his hand around Dean’s leaking cock. He stroked up and down the flesh in time to his thrusts. With every upstroke, he swiped his thumb against the slit of Dean’s cock. He could feel Dean tightening around him and knew the hunter was close. He leaned forward, sliding his mouth messily against Dean’s. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

With a few more strokes of his hand, Dean’s cock erupted, spewing cum over Cas’ hand. Cas moaned as Dean’s hole squeezed his cock even more. He continued to pump Dean, wanting to get every last drop out of the hunter that he could.

Finally, “Cas, too much, too sensitive,” Dean whimpered.

Cas let Dean’s softening cock fall from his hand. He started plunging into Dean’s body chasing his own release. He could feel his balls tightening and suddenly the string inside of him snapped. Fire ran rampant through his veins as his cock spewed cum deep inside of Dean’s channel. After a few more shallow thrusts, Cas finally stilled, riding through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean’s chest, the hunter’s legs falling to the bed on either side of Cas’ hips. They laid there in the relative quiet of the room, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. They both groaned when Cas’ softened cock slid from Dean’s hole.

“That was awesome. You were awesome,” Dean murmured as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Cas’ lips.

Cas grinned. “You were awesome, as well. That was much better than my time with April.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “How about we both agree to never mention her name again.” Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair. “I love you, Cas. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

Cas used his grace to clean their bodies of the lube and cooling cum. He rubbed noses with Dean as he said, “I love you, too Dean. Better late than never.” He rolled them over and pulled Dean against his chest. He nuzzled against the back of Dean’s neck, pressing featherlight kisses to the skin.

“Geez, why do I have to be the little spoon,” Dean joked. Cas went to pull away, but Dean grabbed his arm. “I didn’t say you could stop snuggling with me.”

Cas smirked as he cuddled closer. “My apologies.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at the angel. “You know what, this quarantine thing just got a whole lot better!”

“And why is that?”

“Dude, we get seven days of uninterrupted sex! We are going to mark up every inch of this place,” Dean said excitedly.

“Sam is going to murder you if he finds out,” Cas said with a chuckle.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t.” Dean winked at Castiel.

“At least we won’t be bored.” Cas was right, they certainly weren’t bored for the next seven days.


End file.
